Merry Christmas, Darling
by daydayrivers
Summary: Just a short, fluffy, Christmas!Brittana one-shot. Cuddles and sweetness ahead.


**Author's Note: I have a lot of Christmas!Brittana feelings, so I had to write this down. For those of you reading Fix You, I know it's been awhile but I will put out an update. Sit tight, please. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"San, wake up."<p>

"San!"

"Santana." Brittany gently shook the girl lying in bed next to her.

"Mmmmmm."

"Hey, Sanny, c'mon, wake up," she softly whispered into Santana's ear.

"Why?" Santana groaned as she turned over and buried her face into her pillow.

"It's Christmas."

Santana could practically hear the smile on Brittany's face. Her voice was laced with a sweet innocence and a soft excitement. "Exactly. Which is why we can sleep," she mumbled in reply.

"Please?" Brittany cooed. Her lips were just inches away from Santana's ear, Brittany's warm breath softly tickling her skin.

Santana groaned again. She sat up slowly and began to rub the sleep from her eyes. At first the darkness invading her vision did not clear and so she rubbed them once again and pried them open even wider. However, again the blackness did not fade and instead the familiar outlines of Brittany's room began to slowly emerge, conjoining with the engulfing dark. She furrowed her brow and squinted her eyes in confusion. "Uh, Britt Britt, what time _is _it?"

"It's Christmas time!" Brittany replied happily, her voice hushed.

Santana shifted her body and leaned over Brittany's lanky figure to get a look at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "For God's sake, Britt, it's 2:00 AM!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Okay, then I'm going back to sleep."

"No, Santana!" Just as Santana was laying her body back down into bed, Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's torso and awkwardly pulled her up and towards her chest. "Please?" Her big blue eyes locked with Santana's browns and pleaded with a force competitive of that of the sweetest puppy she'd ever seen. Santana had to tear her eyes away to avoid being sucked in by the sheer force of the look.

"What do you even want to do?"

"I wanted to go downstairs and sit by the fire with you."

Santana sighed. "Why?"

"It's Christmas."

"And your point is...?"

"Do I need one?"

All she received in reply was a shrug. "I guess I just want to spend time on Christmas with you." Her reply was quiet this time, almost as if she was a little shy about admitting it.

"Oh," Santana stuttered. "But we have the whole day ahead of us and the sun hasn't even come up yet. Why do we have to do that now?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "Why not?"

Santana's lips slowly curved into a small smile amidst the quiet sigh that escaped her lips. "Alright. But I'm bringing the blanket and you're not going to stop me."

In response Brittany's smile spread from ear to ear and she eagerly gave Santana—who was still awkwardly sitting in her arms—a little squeeze in excitement. "Thank you, San," she said before unwrapping her arms from around Santana's body and jumping out of bed. "Meet me downstairs in ten." Then she swiftly tiptoed out of the room and shut the door behind her without making a sound.

As soon as the door was shut Santana fell backwards against the mattress, her head colliding with her pillow. She stared up at the ceiling for a little while before exhaling quietly and closing her eyes. _You are so fucking whipped, Santana. Whipped fucking cream._

* * *

><p>Santana crept down the stairs as quietly as she could. She rounded the corner and walked through the dark kitchen as she kept an eye out for Brittany.<p>

"In here, San," Brittany's voice beckoned from the next room over.

Santana followed the voice which led her to the living room. The room, much like the rest of the house, was clouded in darkness. However, on the left side of the room the Pierce's eight-foot-tall Christmas tree stood lit with what appeared to be hundreds of multicolored bulbs, illuminating the room with their soft, colorful glow. Their lights bounced off the reflective ornaments and tinsel and gave the room a sense of warmth. Behind the tree, a large bay window allowed for the faint light of the streetlights outside to gently stream in—most of which was absorbed into the massive tree, however some was able to escape its branches and round girth to softly illuminate the floor around the tree. Directly across from where Santana stood at the end of the room was the large fireplace that Brittany must have recently lit, as it crackled and burned with fresh wood and filled the room with a comforting, sleepy warmth. Sitting directly across from the tree on the opposite side of the room and to Santana's right sat a smiling Brittany. Rather than sitting atop the couch that flanked her, she sat on the ground, her back pressed against its base.

"You're early," she remarked. "I said ten minutes. It's only been seven." She offered a sly-know-it-all smirk in Santana's direction and patted the space to her left, beckoning Santana to approach.

"Yeah, well if I had stayed up there by myself any longer I would have fallen back to sleep." Santana drifted over to Brittany, her blanket loosely draped around her shoulders and dragging behind her against the carpeted floor.

She sat down next to Brittany who immediately turned towards her and held up a red coffee mug. "Hot chocolate?" She beamed.

Santana let out a quiet chuckle and took the mug from Brittany. "Thanks."

"Mhm," was the reply.

The two sat in silence for the next few minutes as they wordlessly sipped at their drinks and took in the glowing Christmas tree and listened to the sound of the crackling and popping of the fire. Their bodies sat together underneath the blanket, just close enough so that when someone brought up their mug to take a drink the other would just barely be able to feel the light brushing of an elbow against skin and the movement of a shoulder against their own.

Once they were both done with their hot chocolate and had discarded their mugs to their sides, Santana breathed out a little sigh, thus breaking the silence.

"This is nice," she whispered.

"Yeah, it really is." Brittany replied just as quietly. She scooted to her left so that her body would be closer to the other girl's. She wrapped an arm around Santana's torso, gently pulling the smaller girl against her long body underneath the blanket. In response, Santana rested her ahead against Brittany's shoulder, who in turn cocked and propped her head atop Santana's.

"Thank you for this," Santana began slowly. "I don't know what it is, but something about just sitting here like this, with all this...holiday stuff, is really nice."

"You're welcome, San." Brittany briefly picked up her head to place a feather-light kiss against the top of Santana's head before returning it back to its original position. "There's no one else I'd rather do this with than you."

Santana felt her cheeks grow warm and she smiled bashfully, despite that Brittany could not see her face.

"I'm sorry that I'm not ready to do anything like this with you at school. It seems like everyone's always so happy and cheery and cuddly this time of year. I mean, just look at the Glee club," she stopped to chuckle and shake her head. "That room is so full of puppy love this time of year that it makes me throw up a little in my mouth every time I'm near the choir room. I'm just sorry that I can't give you that yet. I'm trying—I really am, but I'm just not completely ready for that. I'm sorry, I'm not a very good girlfriend right now."

Brittany exhaled softy. She kept her head perched atop Santana's and reached for Santana's hand with her free arm. She intertwined their fingers and rested them in Santana's lap. "You don't need to apologize to me, honey. I know you've been trying and you've come so far. I couldn't be more proud. I don't need any of that, though. And you certainly don't have to give me any of that to be a good girlfriend. All I could ever want is right here." She gave Santana's hand a light squeeze and then began to soothingly graze Santana's index finger with the pad of her thumb and the tip of her nail.

Santana opened her mouth to reply, to express the pure gratitude she felt for having such an understanding girlfriend, however the words simply would not come to her and so she shut her mouth and instead snuggled closer to Brittany.

The two stared ahead again and the room was silent for a few moments.

"This really is perfect," Santana whispered.

"Yeah," Brittany replied.

"You really thought of everything, though. The tree, the fire, the hot chocolate."

"It's Christmas, babe."

"Yeah, well..." Santana smiled and exhaled with a shrug.

"There's really only one thing missing," Brittany added.

"What's that?"

"Christmas music."

Santana laughed. "Brittany, if you think I'm letting you get up to put on _Christmas music_ think again." She burrowed her head further into the space between Brittany's head and neck.

"Oh, c'mon," Brittany playfully whined.

"Nope."

"Fine then. If that's how it's going to be then sing me a Christmas song." Brittany lifted her head and smirked at Santana.

"Are you serious?"

"It's Christmas, San. You've got to have Christmas music."

"Do I have to?"

"Well no, but it would make me really happy. You know how much I love it when you sing. And you have such a good voice."

"And you're such a kiss-ass."

"It's true, though."

Santana sighed. "Alright, but just because I love you and you've given me this perfect night." She tapped Brittany lightly on the nose and then leaned back against her body.

She started very slowly and quietly.

_Greeting cards have all been sent_

_The Christmas rush is through_

_But I still have one wish to make_

_A special one for you _

_Merry Christmas, darling _

_We're apart that's true_

"No we're not," Brittany interjected. However, Santana quickly held up a finger to Brittany's lips and let out a soothing "shhhhhh," quickly silencing Brittany's qualms. Santana felt Brittany smile against her finger and she offered an affectionate smile in return before removing her finger and resuming the song.

_But I can dream and in my dreams_

_I'm Christmas-ing with you _

_Holidays are joyful_

_There's always something new_

_But everyday's a holiday_

_When I'm near to you_

_The lights on my tree_

_I wish you could see_

_I wish it everyday_

_Logs on the fire_

_Fill me with desire_

She nipped playfully at Brittany's earlobe, causing the blonde to giggle.

_To see you and to say_

_That I wish you_

_Merry Christmas_

_Happy New Year, too _

_I've just one wish_

_On this Christmas Eve_

_I wish I were with you _

She clung closer to Brittany, snuggling against her as tightly as she could and then tilted her head up to look into the blonde's eyes. The smallest of smiles graced her lips as she sang the final chorus.

_Logs on the fire _

_Fill me with desire_

_To see you and to say_

_That I wish you Merry Christmas_

_Happy New Year, too_

_I've just one wish_

_On this Christmas Eve_

_I wish I were with you_

_I wish I were with you_

"Merry Christmas, my darling Brittany."

Brittany stared back into Santana's eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. Santana simply nodded her head and then placed the softest of kisses on Brittany's forehead. "Anything for you."

Brittany's eyes twinkled as she beamed back at Santana. "Are you ready to go back up now, or do you want to stay down here a little longer?"

"Whatever you want to do, B."

"Let's go back to bed. Like you said, we have the whole day ahead of us."

"Okay."

The two slowly got up. Brittany collected their coffee mugs and brought them into the kitchen while Santana put out the fire. When Brittany reemerged into the living room she took Santana's hand and the two made their way upstairs and back into Brittany's bedroom. They each climbed into their respective sides of the bed and cuddled up next to each other.

"Thank you for tonight, Britt. It was perfect. Thank you for waking me up."

"You're welcome, San." Her eyes were beginning to droop shut and her voice starting to grow quiet and distant.

It was silent for a few moments when Santana slowly sat up. She turned and leaned her body over Brittany, propping herself up with one arm and placing the other on Brittany's face.

The touch sent Brittany back to her senses and her eyes grew lively again. She smiled up at Santana's loving expression, her face peering down overtop of her.

"Merry Christmas, Brittany Pierce."

"Merry Christmas, Santana Lopez."

Then Santana leaned down and placed a kiss atop Brittany's lips.


End file.
